White Tales
Plot Ben Unlocks A New Alien Charcters Ben Tennyson Rook Max Plumbers Zorian Magister Paterlerday Morty (Cameo) Bryk (Cameo) Villians White Tales Lord Voldemort Dr Animo Aliens Used By Ben White Tale (Alien) (4x) Spellthrick Spidermonkey Triva Transcript (Dr animo is in prizen) Dr Amino im fucking bored Ben hey animo u enjoying being locked up Amino no i have to eat baked beans for evrey meal and thats my least favorite meal Ben good Dr Amino CURSE U TENNYSON White Tale what do i do Master Lord Voldermort Break animo out of prison In going to pay Dr animo ugh I need the toilet Ben nah u fooled us last Time Remember Dr animo yes that was a fun time Max you dint get any where thou Dr Amino Agreed I was- HEY STOP MAKING ME SAY BAD STUFF ABOUT MYSELF I AM A GOOD DOCTOR Ben no your not Rook ben dont worry about that psychopath sumo slamers are going ultimate Bern since when do u care about Sumo Flamers Rook oh yeah Dr Amino EONGH OF THIS Ben let Dr fuck have his tantie Rook k (They walk away and the spider comes through the vent in animo cell) White Tale Amino its time to leave Ben animo is a psycho he was a dickhead when i was 10 and hes a dickhead now Rook well it was a good choice leaving him alone Ben k (The white Tale breaks Animos cell) White Tale Lets go (Ben And Rook are wallking) Ben animo isn't a big threat Rook agreed (Alarm goes off) Ben oh man what is it now (They all run to the floor and see animo running) Ben he won't get far (turns into spellthrick) Spellthrick fine (Spellthrick trows spells at Dr animo he drops the spider) Dr Animo Curse u Tennyson Spellthrick so what a lot of ppl have cursed me Dr animo I DONT CARE (Rook blasts Dr animo but the spider bites rook) Rook argu Spellthrick Rook Rook I'm fine I think White Tale master I grant Amino Amino who r u Lord Voldermort I am Lord Voldermort a magistion a master of magic that fool Tennyson Defeated mer back at her retarted school Dr Amino u mean Gwen Lord Voldermort Yes go and destroy Ben 10 Dr Amino Ok Lord Voldermort What a rebel old man he is he will be the downfall of Tennyson Rook argu it hurts Ben what does Rook my body Magister Paterler day u have been affected by a white Tale Rook argu thats Bad news Magister Paterler day yes we need to find a cure for u otherwise u will die Rook gasp Agreed beeps) Dr Amino they should be here any minture Dr Amino they should be here Any minture Ben yes we're here to put you away for good Dr quack Dr Amino fool Ben Common I want some Spiderhead (Ben turns into Spidermonkey) Spidermonkey oh man Dr Amino get him Spider (White Tale shoots Spidermonkey and he turns back and then he turns into white Tale and then turns back turns into White Tale and then turns back and then turns into White Tale and then turns back) Ben wtf was that alien Dr Amino A white Tale Ben well better use it again (Ben turns into White Tale) White Tale oh yes Rook Ben im here they cured me Dr Amino u wont survive the next one thou hit him White Tale with plusses (Rook Blasts The Spider And it turns out being a robot White Tale bens alien jumps on animo nothing him) Dr Amino NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Later Amino is in his cell) Dr Amino that plan sucked Lord Voldermort Argu useless Amino falls me hmmmm nevermind its time for the next plan gwens collages downfall The EndCategory:Ben 10 Super Morons